wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeons
| distributor = New World Television | network = CBS | first_aired = | last_aired = }} Dungeons & Dragons is an American animated television series based on TSR's Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. A co-production of Marvel Productions and TSR, the show originally ran from 1983 through 1985 for three seasons on CBS for a total of twenty-seven episodes. The Japanese company Toei Animation did the animation for the series. The show focused on a group of six friends who are transported into the titular realm and followed their adventures as they tried to find a way home with the help of their guide 'Dungeon Master'. A final un-produced episode would have served as a conclusion as well as a re-imagining had the series been picked up for a fourth season. However, the show was cancelled before the episode was made. The script can be found from various sources online and was performed as an audio drama as a special feature for the BCI Eclipse DVD edition of the series. Overview The show focuses on a group of friends aged between 8 and 15 who are transported to the "realm of Dungeons & Dragons" by taking a magical dark ride on an amusement park roller coaster. Upon arriving in the realm they meet Dungeon Master (named for the referee in the role-playing game) who gives each child a magical item. The children's main goal is to find a way home, but they often take detours to help people or find that their fates are intertwined with that of others. The group come across many different enemies, but their primary antagonist is Venger. Venger is a powerful wizard who wishes to rule the realm and believes the power from the children's weapons will help him to do so. Another recurring villain is Tiamat, who is a five-headed dragon and the only creature that Venger fears. Throughout the show, a connection is suggested between Dungeon Master and Venger. At the end of the episode "The Dragon's Graveyard", Dungeon Master calls Venger "my son." The final unproduced episode "Requiem" would have confirmed that Venger is the Dungeon Master's corrupted son (making Karena Venger's sister and Dungeon Master's daughter), redeemed Venger (giving those trapped in this realm their freedom), and ended on a cliffhanger where the six children could finally return home or deal with evil that still existed in the realm. Characters Protagonists * Hank, the Ranger (voiced by Willie Aames): At 15 years of age, he is the leader of the group. Hank is brave and noble, maintaining a focus and determination even when presented with grave danger. Hank is a Ranger, with a magical bow that shoots arrows of glowing energy. These arrows could be used in many different ways such as a climbing tool, to hurt enemies, to bind them or to create light. His deepest fear is a failure to be a leader ("Quest of the Skeleton Warrior"). Twice he does fail as a leader: making the wrong decision trying to save Bobby from Venger ("The Traitor") and disobeying Dungeon Master's instructions ("The Dungeon at the Heart of Dawn"). Only once does his anger and frustration at not going home result in uncontrollable rage at Venger ("The Dragon's Graveyard"). Of all the kids, Venger regards Hank as his most personal enemy ("The Dungeon at the Heart of Dawn"). * Eric, the Cavalier (voiced by Don Most): The Cavalier age 15 is the spoiled child, originating from a rich home. On the surface, Eric is a big-mouthed comic relief coward. Eric complains about the dire situations in which he is involved and voices concerns which would be sensible to inhabitants of our world transplanted to the Realm. Despite his cowardice and reluctance, Eric has a heroic core, and frequently saves his friends from danger with his magical shield, which can project a force field. In one episode ("Day of the Dungeon Master"), he is even granted the powers of the Dungeon Master, and manages this duty quite successfully—even to the extent of risking his own life fighting Venger—so his friends can return home. Series developer Mark Evanier revealed that Eric's contrary nature was mandated by parents' groups and consultants to push the then-dominant pro-social moral for cartoons of "The group is always right; the complainer is always wrong". * Diana, the Acrobat (voiced by Tonia Gayle Smith): Diana is a brave and outspoken 14-year-old girl. She is an Acrobat who carries a magic staff which can shift in length from as short as a few inches (and thus easily carried on her person) to as long as six feet. She uses her staff as a weapon or as an aid in various acrobatic moves. If the staff is broken apart, Diana can hold the severed pieces together and they will reunite. She is skilled at handling animals and is self-assured and confident. These qualities make her the natural leader in the absence of Hank. Diana was chosen as the Acrobat because in her real world she is an Olympic-level gymnast. In "Child of the Stargazer", Diana finds her soulmate—whom she must give up in order to save a community. * Presto, the Magician (voiced by Adam Rich): 14-year-old Albert, better known as Presto, is the Wizard. Presto fulfills a role of the well-meaning, diligent, but hopeless magician. He suffers from low self-confidence and nervousness, which manifests in the use of his magical hat. He is able to pull an endless succession of various tools from it, but often these will be, or appear to be, of little use. There are also numerous instances when the whole group is in danger, whereupon Presto will draw from his hat precisely what is needed in order to save all of his friends. Although, like all the kids, Presto yearns to return home, in "The Last illusion", Presto finds his soulmate in Varla—a girl with the ability to create powerful illusions—and makes friends with the Fairie Dragon Amber ("Cave of the Fairie Dragons"). * Sheila, the Thief (voiced by Katie Leigh): As the Thief, Sheila age 13 has a magical cloak which, when the hood is raised over her head, makes her invisible. Although Sheila is often shy and nervous ("Citadel of Shadow") with a deep-seated monophobia (fear of being alone) ("Quest of the Skeleton Warrior"), she will always display bravery when her friends are in trouble, especially her younger brother, Bobby. Sheila is also the first to point out the flaws or dangers of the group's plans. Through her capacity for friendship with those in trouble, she receives unexpected rewards—such as being offered to become Queen of Zinn which she politely declines ("The Garden of Zinn") and redeeming Karena, Dungeonmaster's daughter, from evil ("Citadel of Shadow"). * Bobby, the Barbarian (voiced by Ted Field III): Bobby is the youngest member of the team, eight years old when he enters the realm; the characters celebrate his ninth birthday in the "Servant of Evil" episode, and he confirms that he is "almost ten" four episodes later in "The Lost Children". He is the Barbarian, as indicated by his fur pants and boots, horned helmet, and cross belt harness. He is Sheila's younger brother; in contrast to her, Bobby is impulsive and ready to run headlong into battle, even against physically superior enemies, usually resulting in one of the others moving him from harm's way. He has a close relationship with Uni and is often reluctant to leave her when they discover a way home. Bobby carries a magical club, which he regularly uses to trigger earthquakes or dislodge rocks when he strikes the ground. In "The Dragon's Graveyard", the strain of being separated from family and friends causes him to have an emotional breakdown; in "The Girl Who Dreamed Tomorrow", Bobby finds his soulmate Terri, whom he must give up in order to save her from Venger. * Uni, the Unicorn (vocal effects provided by Frank Welker): Uni is Bobby's pet, a baby unicorn, which Bobby discovers in the intro and retains as his companion throughout the show. She has the ability to speak, though her words are not quite discernible; she usually is heard echoing Bobby when she agrees to his opinions. As seen in the episode "Valley of the Unicorns", Uni also possesses the potential for the natural unicorn ability to teleport once a day, and has accessed this power through tremendous concentration and effort; it is intimated that she is still too young to use this ability regularly—without her horn she cannot teleport and becomes very weak. As revealed in "P-R-E-S-T-O Spells Disaster," Uni also possesses the ability to utilize magic, proving herself to be more adept at using Presto's magic hat than Presto is. * Dungeon Master (voiced by Sidney Miller): The group's friend and mentor, he provides important advice and help, but often in a cryptic way that does not make sense until the team has completed the quest of each episode. It is the Dungeon Master who supplies the companions with their weapons and clues for their numerous opportunities to return home. As the series progresses, from his repeated displays of power, it begins to seem possible and later, even probable, that the Dungeon Master could easily return the companions home himself. This suspicion is confirmed in the script for the unmade series finale, "Requiem", wherein the Dungeon Master proves he can do just that, without any difficulty.[http://www.michaelreaves.com/pdf/requiem_sec.pdf Requiem - The Unproduced Dungeons and Dragons Finale at michaelreaves.com (the author's official site)] (archives) In some episodes, including "City at the Edge of Midnight" and "The Last Illusion", realm inhabitants display great respect or nervous awe of Dungeon Master. It is through the efforts of the kids that both of Dungeon Master's children, Venger ("Requiem") and Karena ("Citadel of Shadow"), are redeemed from evil. Antagonists * Venger, the Force of Evil (voiced by Peter Cullen): The main antagonist and the Dungeon Master's son (as revealed in "The Dragon's Graveyard" when Dungeonmaster refers to him as "my son"), Venger is an evil wizard of great power who seeks to use the children's magical weapons to bolster his power. He especially hates the kids not only because their refusal to part with their weapons prevents him from destroying Tiamat ("The Hall of Bones") and conquering the realm ("The Dragon's Graveyard"), but also because they are "pure of heart" ("Quest of the Skeleton Warrior"). He is described as an evil force, although it is hinted that he was once good, but fell under a corrupting influence ("The Treasure of Tardos"). This is later revealed to be true in the unmade finale "Requiem", when Venger is restored to his former self. * Shadow Demon (voiced by Bob Holt): A shadowy demon, he is Venger's personal spy and assistant. Shadow Demon often informs Venger about the children's (whom he refers to as "Dungeon Master's young ones") current quests. * Tiamat (vocal effects provided by Frank Welker): Venger's arch-rival is a fearsome female five-headed dragon with a reverberating multi-level voice. Her five heads are a white head breathing ice, a green head breathing toxic gas, a central red head breathing fire, a blue head breathing lightning, and a black head breathing acid. Although Venger and the children both avoid Tiamat, the children often use her to their own ends such as making a deal with her in "The Dragon's Graveyard" to destroy Venger. Although promotional blurbs show the kids fighting Tiamat, the kids only fight her twice ("The Night of No Tomorrow" and "The Dragon's Graveyard") - Tiamat's main quarrel is with Venger. Episodes Season 1 (1983) |DirectedBy=John Gibbs & Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=Mark Evanier |EpisodeNumber=1 |ShortSummary=Tricked by Venger, Presto conjures up a horde of fire-breathing dragons to threaten the town of Helix. The kids must rescue Presto and save Helix before it is too late. |LineColor=8b0816 }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs & Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=Hank Saroyan, Mark Evanier, Kimmer Ringwald |EpisodeNumber=2 |ShortSummary=Led by a cowardly knight named Sir John, the children must seek and destroy an evil monster known as the Beholder to find a gateway back to their own world. |LineColor=8b0816 }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs & Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=Paul Dini |EpisodeNumber=3 |ShortSummary=Dungeon Master sends the kids on a journey to the Ancient Hall of Bones, where they must recharge their magical weapons. As usual, trouble awaits them around every corner. |LineColor=8b0816 }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs & Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=Paul Dini & Karl Geurs |EpisodeNumber=4 |ShortSummary=Bobby and the others must rescue Uni when she is captured by a fiendish sorcerer named Kelek, who plans to remove the horns of all unicorns and steal their magical power. |LineColor=8b0816 }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs & Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=Jeffrey Scott |EpisodeNumber=5 |ShortSummary=Dungeon Master is captured by Warduke and frozen in a magic crystal. When the kids discover this terrible truth, they try to rescue him before Venger gets there first. |LineColor=8b0816 }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs & Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=Jeffrey Scott |EpisodeNumber=6 |ShortSummary=Eric is turned into a comical but ugly Bogbeast when he sniffs a forbidden flower. Now he must help the others of this cowardly race defeat an evil ogre who is damming The River that Runs Upside Down. |LineColor=8b0816 }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs & Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=Steve Gerber |EpisodeNumber=7 |ShortSummary=The search for the gateway home leads the kids into the Swamp of Sorrow, where they meet a fearsome monster and the dwarf wizard, Lukyon, who guides them on a journey to the Heart Of The Dragon. |LineColor=8b0816 }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs & Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=Jeffrey Scott |EpisodeNumber=8 |ShortSummary=Bobby's birthday is ruined when Sheila and the others are captured and thrown into Venger's Prison Of Agony. With Dungeon Master's guidance, Bobby and Uni must locate the prison, befriend a giant, and rescue their friends. |LineColor=8b0816 }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs & Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=Buzz Dixon |EpisodeNumber=9 |ShortSummary=Dekkion, a spellbound ancient warrior, sends the kids to the Lost Tower, where they must face their greatest fears as they seek the Circle Of Power. |LineColor=8b0816 }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs & Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=Jeffrey Scott |EpisodeNumber=10 |ShortSummary=When Bobby is bitten by a poisonous Dragon Turtle, he and Sheila must remain in the care of a strange creature, Solarz, while the others seek out an antidote - the foot of a yellow dragon - in the mysterious Garden of Zinn. To save Bobby, will Eric become a king in the realm he hates so much? |LineColor=8b0816 }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs & Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=Jeffrey Scott |EpisodeNumber=11 |ShortSummary=The kids find a way home at long last. But their return leaves Dungeon Master and the realm in great jeopardy as Venger seeks his chance to take over both the realm and the kids' home as well. |LineColor=8b0816 }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs & Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=Jeffrey Scott |EpisodeNumber=12 |ShortSummary=With the help of another group of lost children, the kids must brave the dangers of Venger's castle to locate a spaceship which, according to Dungeon Master, just might take them home. |LineColor=8b0816 }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs & Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=Jeffrey Scott |EpisodeNumber=13 |ShortSummary=Another one of Presto's spells misfires, this time leaving Presto and Uni to search for the others who are trapped in a giant's castle and pursued by a strange creature called a Slime Beast. |LineColor=8b0816 }} }} Season 2 (1984) |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Karl Geurs |EpisodeNumber=14 |ShortSummary=The kids meet Terri, a lost child like themselves who is also a clairvoyant who can dream the future and leads them toward their doorway home - where trouble awaits. Bobby must make a heartbreaking choice to save his soulmate Terri from Venger. |LineColor=e7bc0d }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Michael Reaves |EpisodeNumber=15 |ShortSummary=Dungeon Master warns the kids that they are in danger from the monstrous Demodragon, a half-demon, half-dragon monster capable of destroying the entire realm. Now they must find a bit of dragonsbane in order to render the monster helpless. |LineColor=e7bc0d }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Michael Reaves & Karl Geurs |EpisodeNumber=16 |ShortSummary=The kids must seek out The City At The Edge of Midnight and save its children from The Nightwalker, who steals little children at the stroke of midnight. |LineColor=e7bc0d }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Jeffrey Scott |EpisodeNumber=17 |ShortSummary=Dungeon Master warns the kids that they are about to face the most difficult trial of their lives. The others are shocked when Hank turns out to be a traitor, not only to them, but to his own courage and insight. Fortunately it is this that leads him to redemption. |LineColor=e7bc0d }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Michael Reaves |EpisodeNumber=18 |ShortSummary=When Dungeon Master decides to take a rest and gives Eric his Garb of Power, Venger goes after the Garb, and Eric's powers are truly put to the test. |LineColor=e7bc0d }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Jeffrey Scott |EpisodeNumber=19 |ShortSummary=When Presto finds himself lost in a forest, he sees the apparition of a beautiful young girl named Varla. Dungeon Master tells Presto that by finding the girl, he may find his way home. |LineColor=e7bc0d }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Michael Reaves |EpisodeNumber=20 |ShortSummary=At the end of their patience with Venger ruining their attempts to return home, the kids resolve to bring the fight to him. The kids seek the help of Tiamat, the most dangerous dragon in the realm, who assists them in a confrontation with Venger and helps them get one step closer to home. |LineColor=e7bc0d }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Michael Reaves |EpisodeNumber=21 |ShortSummary=Kosar, the son of an astrologer from another country, escapes from the evil Demon-Queen Syrith and involves the kids in a battle against good and evil. Diana must make a personal choice regarding going home - her soulmate Kosar, or saving a community. |LineColor=e7bc0d }} }} Season 3 (1985) |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Michael Reaves |EpisodeNumber=22 |ShortSummary=While in the Tower Of Darkness, the kids accidentally open The Box Of Balefire and let loose the ultimate evil, which strips Dungeon Master and Venger of their powers. They must now venture to The Heart Of Dawn to restore Dungeon Master's powers. |LineColor=E6717F }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Michael Reaves |EpisodeNumber=23 |ShortSummary=Venger has been abducting military personnel from different battles in Earth, and his latest captive is a US Air Force pilot, whose fighter jet Venger commandeers. Venger then goes to the Second World War and captures a Luftwaffe pilot named Josef, intending to give him the modern fighter jet to make World War II an Axis victory, which would change Earth's history and prevent the kids from ever being born. However, in getting to know the kids, Josef is put before the choice of his lifetime. |LineColor=E6717F }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Mark Shiney & Michael L. DePatie |EpisodeNumber=24 |ShortSummary=The Dungeon Master assigns the kids to find the missing Stone Of Astra, the Twelfth Talisman, which makes the wearer invincible. Venger, who also wants the talisman, instigates a battle and wreaks havoc. |LineColor=E6717F }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Katherine Lawrence |EpisodeNumber=25 |ShortSummary=While fleeing an army of orcs, the kids hide in The Hills Of Never; Sheila helps a young woman named Karena trapped by a spell - whom the children discover is Venger's sister and rival in evil! With two magic rings Sheila must make a personal choice-of either going home-or saving Karena from being destroyed by Venger. |LineColor=E6717F }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Katherine Lawrence |EpisodeNumber=26 |ShortSummary=When they are attacked by giant ants, the kids are saved by Amber, a Fairie Dragon. Amber then asks them to help rescue the Queen of the Fairie Dragons, who was kidnapped by the evil King Varin. Can the kids help the Fairie Dragons and find a portal that will take them home at last? |LineColor=E6717F }} |DirectedBy=John Gibbs |WrittenBy=Michael Cassutt & Kathy Selbert, Karl Geurs (Story) |EpisodeNumber=27 |ShortSummary=The Darkling has created a purple fog which consumes all trapped in it, and the kids try to enlist the aid of Martha, an embittered former pupil of Dungeon Master, to save Hank from the fog and destroy The Darkling. Will Martha help them? |LineColor=E6717F }} }} Unfinished episode The intended-finale episode from the third season, entitled "Requiem", was written by the series original screenwriter Michael Reaves but has not been finished in its entirety. Reaves has discussed the episode, and published the original script on his personal website. The episode is also included on the first Region 1 DVD release, in the form of a radio play. Short Summary: The children finally have a chance to return home – but is it worth the risk? Opening credits The opening credits served as an introduction to the series and an explanation as to how the children ended up in the realm. It begins with the group getting on the "Dungeons & Dragons" ride, which then transports them to the realm. Dungeon Master appears to give them their individual weapons to defend themselves from Tiamat and Venger. The credits were altered for the second and third seasons. It started in a similar way to the first with group getting onto the roller coaster. Once in the realm, however, the characters can be seen in a castle and already in possession of their weapons fighting various enemies before Venger appears and says – The credits featured an orchestral score composed by Johnny Douglas, which played alongside the soundtrack of Dungeon Master. However, in France it ran with the song "Le Sourire du Dragon" sung by Dorothée. In Spain, the theme song "Dragones y Mazmorras" ("Dragons and Dungeons") sung by Dulces became very popular. Controversy The level of violence was controversial for American children's television at the time, and the script of one episode, "The Dragon's Graveyard", was almost shelved because the characters contemplated killing their nemesis, Venger. In 1985, the National Coalition on Television Violence demanded that the FTC run a warning during each broadcast stating that Dungeons & Dragons had been linked to real-life violent deaths. The series spawned more than 100 different licenses, and the show led its time slot for two years. Merchandise The show produced a variety of spin-off merchandise. Home releases In 2004, Contender Entertainment Group released the series on four stand-alone DVDs (under license from Fox Kids Europe/Jetix Europe). Extra features on each volume include fan commentary tracks on two episodes, character profiles, and DVD-Rom content. The original series bible, scripts, character model sheets, original promo artwork, an interview with Michael Reaves (writer on the unproduced finale episode "Requiem"), and a featurette on the title sequence are spread amongst the discs. The fourth volume includes the script for "Requiem" and a featurette about it. The four DVDs each have different original cover artwork (by Eamon O'Donoghue) that form a panorama when placed side by side, depicting the series' main characters: Hank and Sheila with Venger, Presto with Tiamat, Eric and Diana with Shadow Demon, and Bobby with Uni and Dungeon Master. The first Region 1 DVD release, Dungeons & Dragons - The Complete Animated Series, was on December 5, 2006 by BCI Eclipse LLC, under its Ink & Paint classic animation entertainment brand (under license from Disney). The 5-disc set featured all 27 episodes, uncut, digitally re-mastered, and presented in story continuity order, as well as an extensive array of special features including documentaries, commentaries, character profiles, a radio play of the unproduced finale episode "Requiem", and more. This release is now out of print, as BCI Eclipse ceased operations in December 2008. In June 2009, Mill Creek Entertainment acquired the rights to the series and subsequently re-released the complete series on August 25, 2009 (once again under license from Disney), in a 3-disc set without any special features, but with almost all the original music restored; the release contains all the televised episodes but does not contain the radio play of "Requiem". Board games In 1984 TSR, Inc. released the board game named Quest for the Dungeonmaster, inspired by the episode "In Search of the Dungeons Master", when Dungeon Master is captured by Warduke and frozen in a magic crystal. When the kids discover this terrible truth, they try to rescue him before Venger gets there first. The Brazilian company named Grow released a translated version of this game in 1993. Books Several books on this series were released at the time of its greatest popularity. * Pick a Path to Adventure. Six books following the Choose Your Own Adventure format, from the point of view of one of the children. Six separate stories were created, each focused on a separate character (though in the books Eric was replaced by his brother, who did not appear in the cartoon series). These books were released by TSR. * The UK Annuals. Two hardcover books published in the United Kingdom in 1985 and 1987, by World International Publishing Limited. Included illustrated stories of differing quality. The first of which included eight original adventures whilst the second only included three as well as a re-telling of the episode 'Eye Of The Beholder' renamed as 'Eye Of The Watchman'. * Marvel Summer Special 1987: Prison Without Walls. Published in the United Kingdom. A simple re-telling of the episode 'Prison Without Wall' which included original artwork drawn for the book. * "Donjons et Dragons": Published in France, a six-book collection that re-tells some of the most popular episodes. * "Tour of the Realms": Published by DC comics features the now adult characters still stuck in the Realms, now the Forgotten Realms, with Presto seeking an apprenticeship with Elminster the Mage. Music A full orchestral version of the Dungeons & Dragons cartoon main theme, composed by Johnny Douglas, was released as the sixth track of the 1991 album The Johnny Douglas Strings - On Screen, published by the label Dulcima, a record label founded by Johnny Douglas in 1983. Television advertisements In Brazil, in May 2019, a television commercial was released for Renault in the context of launching Renault Kwid Outsider, O SUV dos compactos Renault Brasil|website=Renault|language=pt-BR|access-date=2019-05-20}} based on Dungeons & Dragons cartoon. The commercial was shot in Salta, in Argentina, in a place near the Andes mountain range. Toys and collectibles An Advanced Dungeons & Dragons toy line was produced by LJN in 1983, including original characters such as Warduke, Strongheart the Paladin, and the evil Wizard Kelek that would later appear in campaigns for the Basic edition of the roleplaying game. None of the main characters from the TV series were included in the toy line, but a connection does exist, as Warduke, Strongheart, and Kelek each guest-starred in their respective episode of the series. Only in Spain and Portugal were PVC figures of the main cast (Hank, Sheila, etc.) produced. The Brazilian company named Iron Studios will release in 2019 an entire set of polystone collectible statues for most of Dungeons & Dragons cartoon characters'','' using a 1/10 scale and together they form a full diorama. Iron Studios lança coleção de estatuetas da animação - NerdBunker|website=Jovem Nerd|language=pt-BR|access-date=2018-12-10}} Planned for the same year, more exactly June–August 2019, PCS Collectibles company will release two versions of Venger in 1:4 scale, both fully sculpted polystone statues hand painted. One version, a Sideshow and PCS Collectibles partnership, will be strictly limited to only 400 pieces worldwide; the second version, a PCS exclusive version will include Venger's loyal henchman, the Shadow Demon, as well as an alternate swap-out arm with a magical energy effect, will be limited to 250 pieces. Awards For her work on the series, Tonia Gayle Smith (as "Diana") was nominated for Outstanding Young Actress in an Animation Voice-over at the 1984–1985 Youth in Film Awards. In January 2009, IGN ranked Dungeons & Dragons at #64 on its "Best 100 Animated Series" list. References External links * * * * Model sheets for characters * Final 'Requiem' script Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1983 American television series debuts Category:1985 American television series endings Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:Animated fantasy television series Category:CBS original programming Category:English-language television programs Category:Television programs based on role-playing games Category:Television series by Marvel Productions Category:Works based on Dungeons & Dragons